1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support board for a linear motion processing machine, and more particularly to a preloading and flex resistant support board for a mechanical machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common machines used in mechanical industry mostly use a support board 90 (as shown in FIG. 1) with a large length-width ratio as a carrying means on demand, and the support board 90 can only provide support at both ends thereof.
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the support board 90 is likely to sag in the middle due to the effect of its gravity. The present method to prevent the middle deformation is to decrease the amount of material of the support board 90. Weight reduction may prevent deformation, however, it also reduces the loading capacity, so, when subjected to a load, the deformation of the support board 90 will get worse.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.